


Solnyshko

by juanqu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juanqu/pseuds/juanqu
Summary: У Виктора есть свое личное солнышко и легкая россыпь веснушек на щеках.





	Solnyshko

Юри смотрит на него уже несколько минут и не может даже шевельнуться. Рассматривает каждый миллиметр кожи, каждую морщинку и ресницы, еле подрагивающие из-за шаловливых зайчиков утреннего солнца. Тепло, несмотря на то, что почти все одеяло Виктор забрал себе — а ведь Юри просил надеть хотя бы белье.

Через приоткрытое окно прохладным ветерком влетает шум первых маршруток.

— Замёрз? — тихо смеётся и убирает волосы с его глаз. Виктор морщится, будто собирается чихнуть, но в итоге лишь сильнее закутывается в одеяло и что-то мычит.

Юри касается кончика холодного носа, очерчивает линию светлых бровей и немного ерошит слишком послушные волосы. Придвигается ближе, чтобы сдуть светлую ресничку, но в итоге целует каждый миллиметр порозовевших щек. Чувствует размеренный трепет любимого сердца и на минутку забывается, утыкаясь Виктору куда-то в шею.

— Юри, спи.

Солнце за окном поднимается быстро — уже не просто алеет, согревает комнату летними лучами и приятно щекочет кожу. Иногда Юри думает, что Виктор гораздо капризнее питерского солнца.

Оно тоже любит целовать Виктора — мягкими прикосновениями разбивается о щеки и лоб, укрывает ванильным светом плечи и утопает в искренности улыбки. Несколько зайчиков пытаются добраться и к ресницам, но Юри в последний момент переворачивается на живот и накрывает Виктора своей тенью.

Гладит эти горячие от поцелуев щеки, а Виктор нежится, подставляется и даже отбрасывает в сторону большую часть одеяла, но тут же натягивает его обратно на обоих. Захватывает Юри в свои объятия, целует в лоб и тихо просит еще немного поспать.

Будильник заиграет еще не скоро.

Юри смотрит на сверкающее кольцо на его пальце, на слегка пересохшие губы и легкую россыпь веснушек на переносице. Пока незаметную — в Питере холодное лето.

Виктор не очень любит эту свою особенность — уже закупился лимонами, шляпками и специальным кремом — но все еще ничего не сделал, потому что они нравятся Юри. Он говорит, эти веснушки пахнут их первым летом и морем в Хасецу, целует безупречно ровную спину и шепчет, что Виктор просто невозможен.

Невозможно красивый.

Виктор заслуживает только любви, и Юри дарит ее. Дарит, переплетая их руки, связанные золотом колец, дарит, обнимая так, чтобы холодный ветерок не попадал под одеяло, дарит, целуя так, будто Виктор — все, что осталось в этой Вселенной, и сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди от одной мысли о том, что вот он, рядом, такой же влюбленный и самый теплый на всем белом свете.

Виктор открывает глаза и тянется к его щеке. Еще молчит — не любит много разговаривать, пока полностью не проснется, — но даже одного взгляда достаточно. Он признается в любви каждое мгновение, каждым движением и даже этим легким вздохом, сорвавшимся, когда Юри слегка приподнялся, чтобы по-настоящему поцеловать его.

— Доброе утро, Витя.

Он улыбается.

— _Solnyshko_ меня снова поцеловало.


End file.
